


Lecz nigdy nie wątp...

by Charlstonnie



Series: Sterekowy mpreg [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 22:31:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14342334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlstonnie/pseuds/Charlstonnie
Summary: Stiles ostatnio zachowuje się dziwnie i Derek podejrzewa wiele rzeczy, ale głównie się martwi. Nie wie, co przeżywa Stiles i przez co chłopak przechodzi. Nie wie też jak blisko tak naprawdę było, żeby z ich małego nieporozumienia nie wyniknęły konsekwencje nie do odwrócenia. Krótko, ale ze szczęśliwym zakończeniem dla amatorów szczęśliwych zakończeń.





	Lecz nigdy nie wątp...

Kiedy Derek patrzył na ostatnie kilka tygodni, wiedział, że mógł się wszystkiego domyślić. Stiles był zazwyczaj nie tak trudny do przewidzenia i Derek nie potrafił sobie wytłumaczyć, czemu akurat tego nie zauważył. A wszystko zaczęło się całkiem niewinnie w pewne czwartkowe popołudnie. 

Tego dnia Derek wrócił do domu później niż zwykle. Wykorzystywał sezon chorobowy, żeby procować na dwie zmiany. Nie mógł nie cieszyć się z faktu, że sam miał idealną odporność. A przynajmniej na ludzkie choroby.

Otrzepał kurtkę z zimnych kropel listopadowego deszczu i zdjął przemoczone buty. Spojrzał w dół i po chwili zastanowienia zsunął także wilgotne skarpetki. Nie cierpiał deszczu. Nie lubił sposobu w jaki zapachy zdawały się rozmazywać w wilgoci. 

Stilesa zastał siedzącego w salonie przed telewizorem. Miał na sobie jedną z grubych flanelowych koszul Dereka, które sięgały mu do pół-uda i grube wełniane skarpetki w skandynawski wzorek. W telewizji leciały telezakupy, a Stiles wpatrywał się pusto w ekran. Derek uśmiechnął się i odchrząknął, żeby zwrócić na siebie uwagę chłopaka.

\- Nawet nie masz pojęcia jak tam jest okropnie. Muszę się cały przebrać.

Stiles podniósł na niego nieobecny wzrok i nie odpowiedział. Derek zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Wszystko w porządku, Stiles? 

Chłopak milczał, ale po chwili otrząsnął się z zamyślenia i uśmiechnął niepewnie.

\- Tak, jasne. Jak tam w pracy? 

\- Opowiem ci za chwilę. Muszę się tylko rozebrać z tych mokrych ciuchów – i wskazał na jeansy, z których woda zaczęła cieknąć na panele.

Wrócił już przebrany niosąc w ramionach gruby koc, który narzucił na Stilesa, zanim sam się pod niego wsunął. Stiles prawie nie zareagował, nadal wpatrując się nieobecnie w telewizor, gdzie właśnie polecali jakiś odkurzacz 2000 z funkcją jakiegoś super ssania. Derek miał właśnie rzucić jakąś dwuznaczną aluzją, gdy dostrzegł bladą twarz Stilesa.

\- Hej, wszystko gra? – Spytał, wyjmując chłopakowi pilot z ręki i przypatrując się z uwagą zamyślonemu profilowi. To było niepodobne do Stilesa, żeby oddać pilot bez walki. A jeszcze bardziej niepodobne było to, że nic nie mówił.

\- To chyba zmęczenie – powiedział powoli Stiles i uśmiechnął się nieobecnie do Dereka, całując go w kącik ust. – Po prostu muszę odpocząć.

Derek skinął głową nieprzekonany, ale nie mówił nic więcej. Wiedział, że jak Stiles będzie chciał, to sam mu wszystko powie. Zawsze to między nimi tak działało.  
Gdy skończyły się telezakupy, zaczął się Buntownik z Wyboru. Zostawili go i gdzieś mniej więcej w połowie filmu obaj zasnęli. Derek obudził się akurat na napisy końcowe i nie chcąc budzić chłopaka, wstał razem z nim w ramionach i zaniósł na górę do łóżka. Ostrożnie wyszedł do łazienki, żeby ubyć zęby i wrócił, nie zauważając nawet różowego pudełka, wciśniętego między proszek do prania, a butelkę z płynem do kąpieli. 

Przez następne dwa dni nie wydarzyło się nic nadzwyczajnego i Derek prawie zupełnie zapomniał o czwartkowej anomalii w zachowaniu Stilesa, gdy w sobotę wieczorem, kiedy leżeli już w łóżku chłopak zadał mu dziwne pytanie. 

\- Derek?

\- Aha?

\- Czy lubisz dzieci? – Derek spojrzał zdziwiony na Stilesa znad kryminału, który czytał.

\- Bez fanatyzmu? Ale to raczej one nie lubią mnie. To pewnie przez te brwi – zażartował, ale Stiles się nie roześmiał. Derek odchrząknął lekko. – Czemu pytasz?  
Stiles zaczerwienił się i potarł dłonią zmarszczone czoło. 

\- Tak tylko. Wiesz, jakoś nigdy o tym nie rozmawialiśmy. 

\- O dzieciach? 

Stiles zmieszał się jeszcze bardziej, ale przytaknął. 

\- No wiesz, warto wiedzieć takie rzeczy. Jak się jest w związku. Chyba.

\- Chyba jest się w związku? Wydawało mi się, że jesteśmy w związku całkiem na pewno. Szczególnie od naszego ślubu – zażartował Derek. Stiles również się uśmiechnął, ale Derek znał go o wiele za dobrze, żeby nabrać się na ten uśmiech. To była mina, którą miał Stiles, kiedy jakiś czas temu jego tata wylądował w szpitalu i Stiles próbował za wszelką cenę udawać, że się nie martwi. 

\- Wszystko w porządku, Stiles? 

\- Tak, tak. Wiesz jak to jest ze mną. Tysiąc myśli na minutę. Głupoty. 

I machnął lekceważąco ręką. Derek nie naciskał. Miał nadzieję, że Stiles prędzej czy później wszystko mu powie. 

Stiles dziwnie się zachowywał przez cały następny tydzień i Derek zaczął się już naprawdę martwić, kiedy pewnego popołudnia jego niepokój wzrósł jeszcze bardziej. Kiedy wrócił do domu, Stilesa jeszcze nie było. Spodziewał się tego jednak, bo chłopak mówił mu, że spotyka się po pracy ze Scottem. 

Spokojnie wstawił wodę w czajniku, wrzucił pranie do pralki i kiedy właśnie opróżniał zmywarkę usłyszał dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. 

\- Hej, Stiles, mam nadzieję, że jadłeś ze Scottem, bo w domu chyba nie ma…

Derek urwał nagle, zmarszczył nos i poderwał głowę. Stiles wyglądał tak jak zawsze jednak coś wydawało się Derekowi nie tak. Wciągnął mocniej powietrze żeby się upewnić. Jakby lekki… ale nie. Musiało mu się wydawać.

\- Mam coś na twarzy? – Spytał Stiles żartobliwie, ale Derekowi wydawało się, że puls chłopaka lekko przyspieszył. 

Stiles zaczął opowiadać o tym, co spotkało go w pracy i Derek zupełnie zapomniał o tym dziwnym wrażeniu, które go tknęło. Przypomniał sobie o tym dopiero wieczorem, kiedy uderzyło go olśnienie. Stiles pachniał inaczej. Oprócz codziennej mieszaniny zapachów Dereka, swojego własnego, metra i komendy, było coś jeszcze. Nie był to jednak zapach obcy, pozostawiony tam przez kogoś lub przez coś, ale po prostu inny zapach Stilesa. Jakby ktoś znaną melodię przestroił o pół tonu. Derek nie był pewny, co to znaczy, ale wiedział, że to nie może być nic dobrego. Takie zmiany w zapachu ludzi zazwyczaj znaczyły chorobę i Dereka aż ścisnęło coś w piersi, kiedy o tym pomyślał. Mimowolnie przysunął śpiącego chłopaka bliżej do siebie. Tylko że ten nowy zapach nie był nieprzyjemny, jak zapach choroby. Był ciepły i bliski, jak zapach domu. Derek nie miał pojęcia, co o tym wszystkim myśleć.

Musiał minąć kolejny tydzień, żeby Derek postanowił skonfrontować Stiles z tym wszystkim. Minęły prawie trzy tygodnie, od kiedy Stiles zaczął się dziwnie zachowywać i Derek nie zamierzał dłużej czekać. Jego decyzję jednak sprowokowało przypadkowe spotkanie z dr Deatonem.

\- Hej, Stiles, jesteś w domu? – Spytał Derek od wejścia, wrzucając klucze do miski w przedpokoju i kładąc zakupy na blacie kuchennym. Po chwili usłyszał niezdarne gramolenie się z sypialni i w końcu w drzwiach salonu pojawił się zaspany Stiles, który od razy ożywił się na widok toreb.

\- Błagam, powiedz, że kupiłeś mi awokado – jęknął Stiles i rzucił się, aby przekopać papierowe torby.

\- Wiesz, Stiles, nigdy nie zgadniesz kogo spotkałem w drodze do domu? 

\- Kogo? – Spytał Stiles, którego uwaga całkowicie była skoncentrowana na szukaniu awokado.

\- Doktora Deatona. 

Stiles zamarł nagle z ręką po łokieć zanurzoną w zakupach, a po chwili odwrócił się niepewnie w stronę Dereka. 

\- Tak? – Stiles starał się przybrać zwyczajny ton. – I co powiedział?

\- Wiesz, nic specjalnego. Mówił, że widział się z Tobą tydzień temu, co tylko trochę mnie zdziwiło. Ale wiesz, na końcu powiedział, coś dziwnego. Coś w stylu, że „mam na Ciebie teraz uważać”. Nie wiesz może, o co może chodzić?

Stiels zbladł i wyglądał jakby odrobinę się skurczył. Spoglądał niepewnie przestraszonym spojrzeniem na Dereka, jakby zaraz spodziewał się, że wilkołak wybuchnie. 

\- Ja miałem ci powiedzieć, ale bałem się, że będziesz zły…

\- Będę zły? Że jesteś chory? Cholera, Stiles. To dlatego ostatnio jesteś dziwny i umawiasz się z Deatonem…

\- D-derek, ja jestem w ciąży.

Zapadła głucha cisza. Prawdopodobnie gdyby spadła igła, byłoby to słychać na drugim końcu domu. Stieles wpatrywał się w Dereka wielkimi oczami, ściskając w ręku biedne awokado, które wyglądało, jakby zaraz miało pęknąć. Derek zaś nic nie mówił. Patrzył na Stilesa jakby widział, go po raz pierwszy w życiu, i chłopak poczuł, jak coś ciężkiego opada mu na dno żołądka. 

\- Ja…

\- Od kiedy – spytał cicho Derek, a Stilesa miał wrażenie, że zaraz zemdleje. Po raz pierwszy od lat naprawdę się bał. Czy to mógł być koniec? Jak to możliwe, że dał radę spieprzyć najlepszą rzecz w swoim życiu?

\- Ja przeprasza, Derek, przepraszam. Wiem, że schrzaniłem. Naprawdę. Ale ja zapomniałem wykupić te leki i miałem to zrobić następnego dnia, ale ty wróciłeś z tego wyjazdu… no i myślałem, że to tylko raz i nic się nie stanie, ale potem zrobiłem test i wyszedł pozytywny, więc zrobiłem kolejny i kolejny. No i 9/10 wyszło pozytywnie, ale ten jedne nie, więc pomyślałem, że jest jeszcze szansa, ale potem rano miałem nudności, więc poszedłem na USG…

\- Stiles… - Derek odezwał się cicho, ale Stiles miał wrażenie, że musi to powiedzieć, musi to naprawić. Może Derek zrozumie. Zrozumie, że Stiles naprawdę nie chciał, żeby tak to wszystko wyszło. Czuł jak pieką go oczy, ale nie mógł się teraz rozkleić. Po prostu nie mógł.

\- No i miałem Ci powiedzieć, naprawdę, ale jakoś nigdy nie było okazji, a potem ty powiedziałeś, że nie lubisz dzieci, wiec pomyślałem, że to koniec, więc – w tym momencie głos Stilesa załamał się i słowa stały się ledwie wyraźne – w-więc poszedłem do De-de-deatona, żeby znaleźć klinikę, no wiesz, ale on powiedział, że powinienem Ci najpierw powiedzieć, ale j-ja nie…

Derek był zupełnie blady. Ledwo rozumiał co Stiles mówił, ale to co do niego docierało wprawiło go w zgrozę. 

\- Mój Boże, Stiles – wyszeptał i objął mocno chłopaka, który właśnie w tym momencie rozkleił się całkowicie. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł tak wyraźnie, jest wątły i kruchy jest Stiles. Teraz jednak chłopak drżał w ramionach Dereka, wczepiając w niego się kurczowo palcami i Derek czuł, że ogarnia go złość na samego siebie, że nie dostrzegł niczego, że był głupi. Zaczął się powoli kołysać Stilesa w ramionach, szepcząc uspokajająco, wszystkie słowa pocieszenia, jakie mogły mu przyjść do głowy.

\- Przepraszam – załkał Stiles w koszulę Dereka, który objął go jeszcze mocniej, żeby po chwili odsunąć go lekko od siebie. 

Twarz chłopaka była czerwona i napuchnięta od płaczu i Derek nienawidził się za to. 

\- To ja powinienem cię przepraszać, Stiles. Nigdynie powinieneś przechodzić przez to wszystko sam. Przepraszam, że się nie domyśliłem. Przepraszam, że kiedykolwiek dałem ci pomyśleć, że mogę Cię więcej nie chcieć. Że przez TO mogę Cię nie chcieć. Od samego początku wiedziałem, że chcę spędzić z Tobą całe życie, Stiles. Kocham Cię i jeśli tylko będziesz chciał, to będę najszczęśliwszy na świecie, mogąc wychować z Tobą dzieci. 

Stiles patrzył na Dereka ogromnymi, mokrymi od łez oczami i Derek poczuł, jak coś w nim topnieje. Powoli podniósł dłoń, ocierając mokre policzki chłopaka i całując delikatnie jego dłonie. Najpierw wierzch, potem spód i palce. Na końcu położył ich złączone dłonie na brzuchu Stilesa. 

\- Powiesz mi, który to miesiąc? – Wyszepytał Derek, z ulgą wsłuchując się w powoli uspokajający się rytm bicia serca chłopaka. 

\- Szósty tydzień – odparł niepewnie Stiles, mocniej ściskając dłonie Dereka. – Byłem głupi, prawda?  
Derek roześmiał się delikatnie. 

\- Tylko trochę. Ale ja powinienem się domyślić. 

\- Powinienem ci powiedzieć…

\- Szzz. To nie ma teraz znaczenia. Kocham Cię, Stiles – powtórzył Derek i tym razem Stiles naprawdę uśmiechnął się. 

\- Chcesz zobaczyć zdjęcia? Niewiele jeszcze widać, ale…

Derek nie odpowiedział, tylko pocałował go mocno i Stiles zapomniał o wszystkim. O ostatnim miesiącu, o wszystkich złych myślach i panice, jaką czuł. Jedyne co teraz go ogarnęło, to gigantyczna ulga. 

Nie miało znaczenia, że może być ciężko, że jeszcze czeka ich wiele kłótni i nieporozumień zanim ich rodzina powiększy się o mały płaczący tobołek owinięty w miękki kocyk. Nic z tego nie miało znaczenia, bo Stiles wiedział już, że nigdy więcej nie musi się bać.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli lubicie możecie zostawić po sobie ślad w postaciu kudosa lub konentarza ^^ możecie też mnie znaleźć na tumblerze pod tym samym nickiem ^^


End file.
